


Your story

by Moriachi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Transmigration, Wuxia, decisions made by the readers, genderbender, really boyslove, thanks for every bit of support, this is an experiment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriachi/pseuds/Moriachi
Summary: First of all: thank you for reading! It means a lot to me!I'm no native speaker, so my English isn't fluent. Nonetheless, I hope you'll enjoy this story.....This is your story. The outcome depends on your decision.Yes, that's right. You, who is reading this right now, have the power to change the story.On several occasions you have the opportunity to vote for different things - characters, development, items... even I can't predict all of the choices you will have.The rules are simple: Every time a decision has to be made, you have the opportunity to vote by writing a comment. There will be different options, so choose the one you like the most. Until then, please enjoy the story.Sunny was a normal woman until her colleague tried to molest her. From this point on her life changed dramatically, as she found herself in her own personal fantasy story - and everything went down a different path she had ever expected.This will be a fantasy story based on the chinese novel style.(This will be boys love, don't get fooled!)





	1. Chapter 1

This is your story. The outcome depends on your decision.

Yes, that’s right. You, who is reading this right now, have the power to change the story.

On several occasions you have the opportunity to vote for different things – characters, development, items… even I can’t predict all of the choices you will have.  
The rules are simple: Every time a decision has to be made, you have the opportunity to vote by writing a comment. There will be different options, so choose the one you like the most. Until then, please enjoy the story.  
….

The alarm rang at 5:00 o’clock. Like yesterday. And the day before.  
Sunny sighed before she turned off the clock. It was the same procedure as every day.  
Getting up, going to work, coming home, eat something, go to sleep, get up the next day, just to repeat this over and over.  
Being almost thirty years old, just living without any goal in life, she suddenly felt fatigued. What was her purpose in life? What life did she live just going on and off of work?  
As she stood up, her gaze landed upon the book she was reading before going to sleep yesterday. It was a fantasy novel, telling a story about a hero who chose to abandon his own life for saving a damsel in distress. It wasn’t really a story worth mentioning, but the protagonist was well written and so she took a liking and continued reading.  
This was her only real joy in life – reading. Sometimes online, but mostly was she reading real books, immersing into the stories as much as possible. Some weekends this was the only thing Sunny was doing, day in and day out. She even forgot to eat! But it didn’t matter, every time she finished a book she had a feeling of longing for the next adventure, bringing color and joy to her life.  
Her favorite genre to read was fantasy. Elves, Devils, Vampires – it didn’t matter, as long as the stories didn’t describe the ordinary life she was living. But she had to admit, she loved the settings with a male protagonist in the lead. Most of the time, he was a good guy with lots of inner strength, one who overcomes all obstacles which crossed his way. Yes, these stories often contained a lot of clichés, but Sunny admired these heroes, breaking out of their personal cages to climb the stairs to honor and wellbeing. This was a thing she was never able to do herself.  
Her touch was almost gentle when Sunny reached out to touch the book. She would read more when she came back tonight, even if she was too tired to do anything else. Just a few pages, that would be enough.  
But not now.  
Another sigh escaped Sunnys lips, than she stood up eventually, getting ready for another day of hard work.

…

The door flung open, as Sunny rushed into her apartment, slamming the door shut behind her. Her face was pale, her breathing ragged. Tears were streaming down her face, and finally she fell on the floor, unable to move any more.  
It was over. Today was the day she wanted to die.  
Her job wasn’t going well lately, but that wasn’t the main problem. It was then that one of her colleagues took advantage of her situation, making her position in the company even more complicated. And today, he tried to go even further.  
It seemed she really was his type. Not pretty, not ugly, a normal young woman. But he liked her helplessness and clumsiness, taking this as ways to get attention on a whole different level.  
She just wanted to do her job properly, even if she hated it.  
He wanted to get his hands on her body.  
And since he knew the reason why her situation was so miserable, he thought this would be the moment of victory. Every attempt to seduce her failed, so he relied on these dirty tricks.  
Today Sunnys boss called her over to discuss her current work and the problems that were occurring. It was more like scolding her to the fullest, not giving her any room to talk and defend herself. It was depressing. And after leaving the boss’ office, he was there.  
He took her to the small kitchen which belonged to her department, because he ‘wanted to tell her something private’. And before she knew it -  
Hs breath was disgusting, his words like poison, his hands burning her skin when he held her wrist. He would help her, he would get her out of all of her misery. She just had to be obedient and do what he wants.  
The next moment she saw him lying on the floor, bleeding. She didn’t realize what she was doing, all she could remember was her trying to grab something with her other hand, panicking.  
And then there was this can of soup.  
Before she really realized what she had done she was running. Grabbing hastily on her few personal belongings, she left the building without turning back once.  
Now she was sitting sobbing on the floor, not knowing what to do anymore. She did the right thing. He molested her, and all she did was defending herself.  
But… but…  
Just a moment later she passed out. Lying on the floor with tears still streaming down her face, she wasn’t able to notice what was happening.  
All of her beloved books started glowing. One after another lit up, giving off a warm golden light. This light slowly gathered in the middle of the room, concentrating into a round golden core which gave off now a dazzling bright light. It floated in midair some time, than it began to move slightly, wavering from left to right and back before finding its target. Slowly moving forward it came nearer and nearer to the woman on the floor until it finally touched her – and sank into her body.  
Then the whole world itself became dazzling bright.  
Sunny covered her eyes with her hand. What was this? Wait – she was in her room right now, what was happening?  
The light slowly faded, and Sunny was able to look around. But there was nothing. Nothing but a bright empty space.  
As she was turning around, something appeared behind her, so she turned around again, looking at that something.  
No, not something.  
There were two people now, floating in this empty space. Their eyes were closed.  
One had very elegant features, almost like an angel. Still, he gave off an icy cold aura. His hair was white as snow and growing long down his back, partially tied on the back of his head with finest jewelry. His delicate features would let every woman be envious about this beauty, with a fine shaped face, long eyelashes and skin almost translucent. On his left cheek right under his eyes was a tattoo-like mark in violet. All of his clothes were overly elegant in white and lilac, thinking of an emperor from ancient times, looking almost Chinese paired with fantasy elements, making it even more impressive. It really was a stunning sight.  
The other one was quite the opposite. He was more muscular, looking a bit wild. His black long hair was slightly wavy, hardly constrained with some huge golden hair clip to prevent it from falling over his shoulders. He was beautiful, too, but in a raw way that reminded of a wild beast. His clothes were also like Chinese fashion from ancient times, but it was more ferocious and colored entirely in black with golden highlights, having golden parts of armor on shoulder and waist, revealing a sturdy chest. These clothes, too, seemed to be expensive beyond imagination. While the other seemed to symbolize ice and elegance, he was the personification of fire and fighting spirit.  
Both emitted an aura of extreme power.  
Sunnys throat went dry. What was this? Why were there these two people, obviously not conscious, before her? Was this a dream?  
Her hand reached out to touch one of them, when a deep voice suddenly spoke.  
“Choose your destiny.”

….

This is the first choice. Choose wisely, for it will turn the story in different directions:

Will you choose the delicate and refined man who is emitting a cold aura?

Or will you choose the muscular and wild man, who seems to have a fighting spirit?

The poll will last until March 31th, or, if there aren’t five votes until then, until five votes are made.

EDIT: Voting is over, thank you vey much!! Going into writing Phase :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for voting! The result is 4 votes for the black haired one, 3 for the white haired one.
> 
> Now we'll have to see what that means for Sunny!

Destiny?

Startled, Sunny pulled her hand back. What was that voice? And what did it mean, destiny?  
This was a dream. It had to be. But dreaming of such men, this wasn't typical for her. Maybe she wished for a strong and reliable guardian? That must be it. After what happened...

She swallowed hard. 

Destiny, huh. No risk, no fun. There was only despair waiting back there, so she was free to do what she wanted. At least in her dream. Both of them were so handsome, she wouldn't mind being accompanied by both of them. But there was something one of them was emitting more than the other: Manliness.  
To face someone like the molester, a more manly man would be more appropriate.  
And so she spread out her hand and touched the black haired man.

“Choice confirmed. Welcome to your new life.”

The deep voice resounded again, and the world this time became pitch black. Startled, she looked around, but there was only darkness, not even a sound was heard anymore.  
…  
Wait.  
A moment later she heard water flowing by. Water? Was a pipe broken? She needed to do something!  
But her body felt heavy, and only with difficulty she opened her eyes and sat up. Instantly, a sharp pain shot through her head, and a grunting sound escaped her throat.  
...that sounded strange.  
She shook her head slightly, ignoring the pain. Something didn't feel right, and she had to find out what it was.  
Still feeling dizzy she began to look around. She was now sitting in the shade of a tree next to a small river. The air was clear, the sky blue, and some birds were singing in some distance.  
Okay. Where the fuck was she?! This definitely wasn't her home!  
She lifted her hand to wipe her face, when she finally realized, that her clothes were wrong, too. Wide black sleeves covered in dirt and partly ripped weren't her style of clothes she used to wear.  
It looked more like...  
Panicstricken she robbed to the river and looked into the surface. The water was running slow here, so she could see her own reflection.  
Her.  
No.  
His.  
What she saw was the face of a man. He resembled the figure she touched in her dream, but he was way too young. He looked like he was sixteen, maybe one or two years older. His hair was dishevelled, his black clothes were ragged and didn't fit him, so they were hanging loose on the youthful body. The clothes over his heart were especially torn, and beneath was a violet mark, looking like a magic seal or tattoo.  
Bewildered, she touched the face, than the mark.  
It really was true.  
She was inside of this body. She was now a man.  
Sunny sat up again and leaned against the tree, groaning loudly. “That can't be true”, she said, and her voice sounded like the body had left behind the voice change recently. It sounded young but gave off the hint of a deep and surely magnetic sound. It would only take a short time maturing to let women melt away only by hearing it.   
“Ha. Hahaha...”  
Sunny laughed dryly while resting her head in her hand. The pain was still there, so this wasn't a dream. Was she now inside of a novel? She heard of transmigration stories, especially including ancient Chinese settings. She didn't read many of them, but she regretted it right now. It seemed like she was now part of one of these novels.  
Well, he.  
Sunny shifted her sitting position, and she didn't need to look or feel down there, that her body now was that of a man in every aspect. Maybe she should be shocked, but somehow it felt... natural? As if this body was specially made for her. She closed her eyes and tried to focus.  
There were no memories from this world. The whole mind of this body was blank. It was only filled with her thoughts and memories from her own past. So she needed to find out where she was and what happened.  
She was strangely calm for the moment, and this was good. Concentrating on her inner world, she felt a warm energy covering her negative thoughts and giving her strength. It felt reassuring, and so she opened her eyes again and made a mental checklist.

First: Find out where you are  
Second: Find out who you are  
Third: Find out what to do from now on

It was a simple list, but this was the essence of her future here.  
Since the pain began to disappear, she stood up and looked into the water again.  
“He.”  
Looking into the burning red eyes, she formed only one word again and again.   
He.  
She was no longer the female Sunny, here she was a male. And she needed to act as one and refer to herself as male if she didn't want to be suspicious.  
But there was no need for concern.  
The body felt a bit strange, but somehow the whole posture seemed as if a real man was standing there. As if she was born like this.  
He.  
He was male, and he would live like one from now on. It should concern Sunny, but adapting to the new role felt easy, and so he accepted it and decided to find out who he was.

He walked along the river, trying to fix his clothes. They really were way too huge, so it seemed like they were made for someone else. But this couldn't be. It were the same clothes Sunny saw when choosing the character. So there had to be another reason for this. Especially seeing the cuts and the parts which were ripped open. There had to be a fight beforehand. Gladly, this body wasn't injured in any way.

In the distance he found a small hut. Maybe there were people around? Sunny didn't knew, if this was safe, but he had no other choice but to find someone to gather some information.   
But when he reached the hut, he saw, that it was barely standing. The whole roof was destroyed, and there were holes in the walls. The furniture was almost pulverized and showed, that the forces which were clashing here, were way too strong.   
So this was a world where magical powers could be used?  
Sunny looked at his own hands. He didn't feel like he was able to do so, but maybe this body was too young. Or he simply wasn't able to. But this gave him a hint of how this world worked.  
When he left the hut again, something in the distance caught his attention. It was glistening in the sunlight and emitted a strong aura, and Sunny had the feeling, that this was important. Coming closer, he saw, that it was a short sword sticking in the ground. The hilt was made of gold with a black tassel hanging on it and the head of a lion at the end, and the blade was sharp and ready to strike. Instantly Sunny knew, that it was his own sword.  
With some force he pulled it out, and a burst of energy was rushing through him, awakening some 'memories' of how to use it.  
It felt good. Familiar.  
Almost lovingly, he stroke the sword before he started searching for the scabbard. It had to be somewhere, too.  
Searching through the bushes, he suddenly heard a whimpering sound, and without thinking twice, he rushed over, just to find a person on the ground.  
Well, it was more like a creature.   
Laying there was someone with the body of a teenage boy, but it had a tail and animal ears. Breathing heavily through its mouth it showed some fangs, too. Its clothes were tattered, and other than Sunny it showed some wounds. One seemed especially deep, running over its chest and parting a violet mark just like Sunny's in two. When Sunny bent down to inspect it further, it opened its eyes and fixated him.

“Lord Sun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much again for voting!<3 <3 <3 I'm so happy to go on with this :3 I have so many ideas, to I'm excited how this will turn out x)
> 
> There won't be choices in every chapter, but the next will come soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

Startled, Sunny backed away for a moment. The creature cried out in despair. “Lord Sun! Don't go!”  
Lord... Sun? Wait.  
He came closer again and fixated the other one. “You... know me?”  
“Of course!” The boy reached out one hand. Tiny claws were growing there, but he didn't seem that he wanted to harm Sunny. “Even if my memories are mostly sealed, too... how could I forget you?!”  
The pain of the wounds suddenly overwhelmed him, and he sank down again, clenching his teeth. This shocked Sunny, and instantly he searched in his mind for possible treatments. “We need to clean the wounds”, he said. “I'll carry you to the river.”  
As gentle as possible he lifted the half animal, half teenage boy up. The other one yelped in pain and surprise, but held on tight. “Thank you, Lord Sun, thank you so much!”  
It was no problem to carry the other one. His body was light as a feather, or maybe Sunny's new body was strong, it didn't matter. On the riverbank, Sunny laid him down and ripped his own clothes in shreds. He washed them in the clear water before carefully wiping the small body, then wrapping it up. The wounds weren't as severe as first thought, but he still had lost much blood and was dozing off from time to time. When the treatment was done, Sunny sat down and laid the small head on his lap, so the other one could rest up properly.  
So this young one knew who he – or the body Sunny was residing in – was? So this body had a past? The last thing Sunny wanted was to possess a body which was owned by another one!  
But... it wasn't as if there was a choice. And it didn't feel wrong being here; it was more like this was a stage only set up for him.  
The boy mumbled something in his sleep, and now Sunny had time to inspect the other one closely.  
It seemed, his human body was mixed with some kind of dog or wolf. The ears were twitching from time to time, and the tail moved, too. It wasn't some random disguise; this creature was real. Sunny barely held back from stroking these ears; they seemed very fluffy and touchable! He only saw such creatures in an anime he once had watched. To see a real one was... fascinating.  
But there was more to think about. The other one said something about sealed memories. So there was a spell cast on both of them, or a curse? Maybe the mark on his chest had something to do with this, since the creature wore this, too. Absentmindedly, he touched his chest, still wondering why it didn't really bother him to feel the manly form beneath his fingers. Shouldn't he at least panic a bit, or think 'oh noooo, how should I live now? How to go to the toilet?!', but there was none of the sort. It was like this now, as if an actor had fully adapted to his role.  
Well, it was convenient. He wouldn't argue about that.  
The other one slowly opened his eyes, but when he saw which position he was in, he tried to jump up, but was blocked by Sunny. “Don't move. You're still injured.”  
“But Lord Sun”, he whimpered but stayed where he was.  
“I have questions.” Sunny was watching the Dogboy – or whatever that creature was – intensely. “A lot of them.”  
The other one looked up and seemed quite dejected. “All of your memories are sealed, right?” He slowly sat up. “Lord Sun doesn't even know me anymore...”  
Sunny closed his eyes for a moment. “I'm sorry.”  
“No, it's not your fault!” The ears were drooping. “We fought with... with... with someone, and he cast a spell on us.” He tried to remember, but it seemed, that he didn't have much memories left, too, and so he lowered his head. “I couldn't protect Lord Sun...”  
A sigh. “Tell me your name. And our relationship, if you can remember it.” The last thing Sunny wanted to deal with, was a depressed Dogboy! So he tried to distract him.  
And really. It worked.  
The ears were perking up and the tail began wagging. “Of course! My name is Shi Wen! And we grew up together!”  
“Then why are you calling me Lord?”  
“Because...” Shi Wen thought hard about it but then gave up. “...I can't remember.”  
“Then stop calling me that.”  
Irritated, the other one tilted his head. “But I have to! I-” He stopped, seeing the strict look directed at him. “...fine. I'll call you Sun.”  
Good. That sounded more like him. Satisfied, he asked the next question. “How old are we?”  
“...”  
The blank look on Shi Wen's face was all Sunny need to know. He sighed. “Okay. We seem to be quite young.”  
“No, that's not it!” The ears fluttered when Shi Wen shook his head. “We normally have adult bodies! We just... we are just trapped like this right now.”  
Okay. So the body Sunny saw when he chose was the real deal? He needed to restore it!  
“I'm not always looking like this”, Shi Wen went on. “I'm quite handsome and don't have... these.” He pulled slightly at his ears.  
“But they're cute”, Sunny said, and instantly Shi Wen's face became bright red. “...thanks”, he mumbled while playing with the hem of his robe. It was a bit irritating to see the boy like this, but it was even more cute, Sunny had to admit.  
Following an impulse he patted the small head, and Shi Wen obediently sat there, obviously enjoying this.  
So he had a... pet... somehow? Even if Shi Wen didn't look like this normally, he partially behaved like a dog. Could be funny.  
But then he focused on the more important tasks. “You said our memories are sealed... is this some kind of curse?”  
Shi Wen nodded and pointed at the mark on Sunny's chest. “Yes. It's a curse cast on us. I don't know if it can become worse, but we lost our powers, our memories and our normal bodies.”  
Again, the ears were drooping. “I don't know what kind of curse it is, but it is very powerful.”  
Hm. So the battle here was between mighty beings? Did this mean, that this body possessed a large amount of power?  
He looked down on his hand, opened and closed it again. Right now he felt – nothing. But that didn't mean anything.  
“At least your regenerative ability is working”, Shi Wen said. “I saw how you were wounded, and it wasn't a small scratch.”  
Oh. Good to know.  
“You aren't able to?”, Sunny asked.  
“Normally I am, but right now, I don't really have any powers left.”  
Sunny understood. This was a worst case situation, and the mission was to solve the puzzle of the lost memories and to lift the curse. He was convinced, there had to be a way to break the spell, otherwise it would be illogical to be thrown in such a setting.  
He was a bit overwhelmed right now, and he tried to sort out all the information. It would be hard, and Sunny had to admit, it was good not to be alone.

They decided to travel on and search for some clues. Luckily, Sunny found the scabbard he searched for before not soon after, and so they left the scene without delay.  
Both of them knew it would be hard, since they didn't have anything beside the ragged clothes and Sunny's sword. And having Shi Wen in such a state wasn't helping, either. But it couldn't be helped, staying there would solve nothing.  
They wandered through a beautiful landscape. Sunny had to admit, that this was to his liking. In the old world there was only working and reading in his life, nothing more. Living in a big city didn't make it easier to enjoy nature, and so he was inhaling deeply the fresh air and the scent of grass and trees surrounding them. Shi Wen was walking by his side, talking about the few things he remembered, like some scenes from their past when they were studying together and Shi Wen had a hard time with literature. He told, that Sunny never talked as much as he did, but he helped him and patiently took his time to explain things. Well, that sounded like a thing Sunny would do. It gave him even more the feeling, that this setting especially was made for him.  
Shi Wen also told him about the world. That there were heavenly figures and demons beside normal people. Sometimes, there were extraordinarily talented people between the humans, but most of them didn't possess any powers. So they had to be demons, heavenly figures or very talented humans.  
Made it easier to understand the concept of the world, but didn't help to solve the problem who they were. No, when they met one of the fractions, they wouldn't even know if they were friends or foes.  
So they had to be extra careful.  
After a while they saw a small town in the distance. They both needed new clothes and some orientation, so they were thinking about entering it. Shi Wen was hurt, too, so he needed a safe place to rest and something to eat.  
And so they decided to try their luck, and slowly and with utmost care they entered the town, trying not to scare away any people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sunny now knows the basics of this world and has a new objective. The little Shi Wen will be helpful in the future :3


	4. Chapter 4

Even if they tried to hide Shi Wen's accessories, they still attracted a lot of attention. No wonder, two young men in tattered clothes visiting a town on their own was quite an unusual sight. But no one was scared; instead, they were pitied by the villagers. It didn't take much time and they were offered a bed for the night, new clothes and some food. Sunny was overly surprised but didn't complain, and Shi Wen was happily accepting the gifts with a bright smile that made the women almost faint. He really could be cute if he wanted.  
Dressed now in more plain but comfortable clothes, they settled down in a small hut where the villagers had made a bedding for the two of them. They had to lay down together, and Sunny was reluctant at first, but since his companion didn't mind, he stayed quiet again. Maybe they had slept together several times and Sunny just didn't know this. It would fit Shi Wen's behavior after all.  
But before they went to sleep, Sunny controlled the wounds on Shi Wen's body. They still were visible and needed time to heal, but they got a lot better. “I think your regeneration ability isn't fully sealed”, he said, and Shi Wen smiled with relief. “This is good news. I don't want to be a burden.”  
“You'll never be a burden. I'm grateful that you are here with me.”  
With skilled hands he wrapped new bandages around the young body in front of him. Sunny was always good at things like this, and he was glad to be able to use it here, too. “I would be lost without you.”  
The ears twitched, and with watery eyes Shi Wen looked up. “You're so good to me! Thank you!”  
Sunny sighed by this sight. This boy was overly dramatic from time to time! But still it was kind of cute and matched the appearance. He couldn't resist and began scratching the ears. So fluffy!  
Shi Wen began pouting. “But don't treat me like...a...” He closed his eyes in bliss while the tail began wagging. “...dog...”, he mumbled but didn't resist.  
“I'm sorry, but you are cute like this”, Sunny said. “And this is somehow relaxing.”  
The boy looked up. “It must be hard for you to not remember anything”, Shi Wen said and drooped his ears. “Tomorrow I will ask around if anyone-”  
“Don't mind me.” Sunny stopped the scratching and looked intensely at the boy. “You don't have to serve me. We're in this together, so we ask together for someone who can break curses.”  
Round eyes were looking up. Shi Wen looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. But then he suddenly hugged Sunny and rubbed his face on his chest. Overwhelmed, Sunny tried to free himself, but to no avail. “Stop it! It's fine, isn't it?”  
But Shi Wen was so excited, he didn't let go until Sunny decided they had to go to sleep and forcefully peeled him off his chest. Even if he didn't admit it, Shi Wen acted a lot like a puppy, but that made it a lot easier for Sunny to get accustomed to have him around. Being alone for such a long time had taken its toll, but Sunny was sure that Shi Wen would be a close acquaintance in the future.

They were greeted with some breakfast by an elder woman they met the day before. She had told them that she lost their children early and so she took pleasure in pampering them. She didn't have much to offer, but for Sunny it was overly delicious. This was entirely different to the fast food from the old world!  
“We can't thank you enough”, Shi Wen said. He had hid his ears again under some cloth, and the woman smiled. “Don't mind it! Don't mind it! Being visited by a sacred beast isn't something I get to see every day!”  
Shi Wen was stunned. “Sacred beast?”, he asked reluctantly.  
“Of course! Even if you hide it, I can sense the spiritual energy, even if it's faint.” She pointed at the cloth. “Around me you don't have to wear this.”  
Shi Wen lowered his gaze as if he did something wrong, but the woman just laughed. “I always was able to sense different spiritual powers. That's why the townspeople rely on me in various things.” She then looked at Sunny. “You also are hiding a great amount of power, but I can't see it clearly.”  
“That's because we are cursed.” Since the woman was telling them openly everything she knew, he decided to don't hold back either. “We both lost our powers and most of our memories. That's why we came to this town, to search for a clue how to break the spell.”  
The woman nodded understandingly. “It must be hard for you. I'm sorry if I'm not really of help. But maybe this story is interesting for you. Are you willing to listen?”  
Of course they are willing to listen! Every hint was precious, since they had nothing they could rely on. And so they listened to the woman who told them about a sage living deep in the mountains in the east. No living person had ever seen him because he rarely showed himself. But he was friendly with the heavens and demons at the same time, and this is why he became legendary. It was said, that he harbored a great power but never meddled with the affairs of others. If he was approached in a friendly manner he would answer the calls. If not, no one would ever be able to find him.  
“Since he knows all kind of races, maybe he knows curses like this, too and is able to help”, she ended her story, and Sunny nodded. “It seems worth a try.”

They soon parted, and so their journey to the east began. There was a long way ahead of them, but Sunny didn't fear the future. Coming to this world and finding a companion whom he could trust was a gift he treasured. It was the chance to change things and make a brand new start. And thinking logically, he didn't thought that this setting was build up just to let him die the moment he faced something new. So he concentrated on savoring the impressions around him while they walked through a valley rich with nature.  
“It's beautiful here”, he said, and Shi Wen nodded. “This valley was once a theater of war. People from the heavens and demons are battling constantly even now, but here they shed a lot of blood. I remember reading about this place.” The boy pointed at some oddly shaped rocks. They looked like huge arrows pointing down into the earth. “Because of this I know where we are. The demons carved these rocks to hang heavenly people, but the greater gods filled them with heavenly energy, and so they healed whoever was hanged here and gave them even more power. The forces clashed together and the whole area was wiped out. In the end, the heavenly realm won and everything returned to normal.”  
Sunny listened quietly. “So it is like always, good versus bad, heaven versus demons?”  
Shi Wen laughed. “I wouldn't call it good versus bad. The heavenly people need the normal civilization to survive, while the demons are mostly threatened by them. Some humans are greedy and shameless, they turn into demons themselves or try to enslave them. So the demons wreck havoc here from time to time to demonstrate their power.”  
“Oh.” This was a different concept, and Sunny had to think about this for a moment. “So there is no good or bad”, he stated.  
Shi Wen laughed. “It's not good to just think in two extremes. Everyone has their reasons for doing things, so who are we to judge?”  
Shi Wen was right. This was not just a normal cliche novel Sunny read oh so often. This was an entirely different world with its own rules. He had to take care not to miss such important things from now on.  
“In the end, war is never a good thing. Even if there are reasons for it, no one wins. There remain only losers.”  
Shi Wen became quiet. “That is true”, he said with a low voice. “But I have a feeling we won't be spared if another war is breaking out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concept of this world becomes clearer now, and they have a destination where they are traveling to. It's only the beginning of a journey, there is a long way ahead!


	5. Chapter 5

War, huh?  
Was this world not that peaceful? Did he have to fear to be caught in fights and violence?  
He didn't want this. Sunny was always a friend of peace and harmony, not a fighter. Even if he owned a sword here, it didn't mean he wanted to use it!   
Shi Wen saw how the expression on Sunny's face changed, and he hurriedly explained. “It doesn't mean that a war will break out anytime soon! And if this happens, I will protect you!”  
He puffed out his chest and made such a cute face, Sunny had to smile. “I trust you, Shi Wen.”  
This made the boy really proud, and excitedly, he hopped around Sunny, wagging his tail. “Yes, please trust me!”  
Somehow, it really felt like having a dog as a pet... but Sunny didn't mind at all. Shi Wen was such a lovely person, and even if he knew him just a short time, he already grew fond of him.  
If Shi Wen said he would protect him, then he would do anything to make this come true.

They walked for quite some time when they finally left the valley and entered another area with wide grasslands. In the distance was another town.  
Shi Wen's wounds were closing up quite fast, and so they didn't need to rest there. But still it was good for gathering information if they visited it. They needed anything which could help them restoring their memories. Well, at least Shi Wen, because Sunny was sure, he had no memories to restore anyway. This was another point he was glad to have the other one by his side. Not knowing anything made Sunny more insecure than he would admit.  
But it was exciting to find out more, too.  
And so he decided, they would visit this town.

The people here weren't as friendly as the ones they met before. Most of them were hectic, others were simply rude. It seemed like the town was preparing for some kind of festival, but it wasn't to celebrate something good. What that not-good-thing exactly was, was the thing they needed to find out.  
But the first two townspeople didn't even react when Sunny tried to ask them. They hurried away with lots of wrapped packages on their arms.  
The next one he tried to ask almost barked at him. “No time, don't disturb, stranger!” He had bags under his eyes and seemed awfully thin. “Leave immediately!”   
Hurrying away he left a very confused Sunny. Shi Wen strolled over from where he had tried to ask another man but failed like him.  
A bit at a loss what to to they stood in the middle of a street, when a child walked over to them. It was at most ten years old, probably younger, The young girl seemed very shy, and she came over step by step while playing with the hem of her robe. She came to a halt in front of Shi Wen. Maybe because he seemed like a fellow child, maybe because he had a lot of charisma, the girl wanted to talk to him.  
“You...you are new here?”  
Her voice was weak, and she barely looked Shi Wen into the eyes. The boy instantly knew, that he had to be sensitive. And so he nodded. “Yes, we are. We are a bit lost, so... would you help us? Please?”  
The girl seemed unsure and was looking to the ground.  
“I will show you something interesting if you help us. Do you like animals?”  
This piqued her interest, and she nodded. “Yes, very much.”  
Shi Wen looked around, but no one beside the three of them were there. And so he lifted the cloth covering his ears a bit. “Look!”  
The eyes of the girl widened.  
“Can... can I touch them?”, she asked, and Shi Wen smiled. “If you help us I let you pet them. But...” He leaned forward and put a finger on his lips. “Don't tell anyone. This is our secret!”  
The girl nodded. “Yes, of course!”  
“Then would you tell me what is happening here?”  
For a moment the girl became quiet again. “It's the demons”, she then said and her face became ashen. “They come to collect their tribute.”  
Tribute?  
Confused, Sunny looked to Shi Wen. The other one looked serious. “A human sacrifice”, he stated.  
This wasn't good. Even if there was a balance between the three factions, Sunny couldn't let this happen. Shi Wen already knew this, and so he asked the girl in a warm tone: “When is the date for the celebration?”  
“In two days.”  
Shi Wen nodded. “Thank you for your help.” He turned around to face Sunny, when he felt a tug on his hand. “You...you promised, you would let me pet them.”  
Her cheeks were flushed and she was trembling slightly, but she wanted this so badly, she didn't want to back down.  
“O-Of course! A promise is a promise! I just need to talk to my... friend for a moment!”   
The girl pouted. “Don't run away!”, she said before crossing the street to wait there, watching the two of them.  
Shi Wen looked to the girl, than back to Sunny who began grinning. “What?!”  
“Nothing. It's just cute.”  
The boy began blushing. “S-stop teasing me!”  
Sunny couldn't resist and patted Shi Wen on the head. “You did well.”  
Indeed, he wouldn't have been able to deal with the girl like this. It was hard enough to talk to the townspeople, any more would have been too overwhelming.  
Shi Wen growled, but it was more playful. “Then we should stick to her?”  
It was the best they could do. The girl should have a family and a home, and if they gained the trust of her, Sunny was sure she would lead them over. And at best there were people they could ask for information. So he nodded, and Shi Wen lowered his head for a moment understandingly.   
With a smile he turned around to the girl and walked over, Sunny following close by. The girl excitedly took Shi Wen's hand. “I'll lead you to my secret place! It's not far!”  
Shi Wen followed a bit helpless after the girl, Sunny still close by. They were led to a ruin at the end of a long road. The girl climbed into it through a broken window, and Sunny and Shi Wen didn't hesitate to enter. Inside were a lot of scrolls and books. In one corner was something like a camp, made out of straw, an old blanket and some candles.  
“A library”, Sunny said and took one book in his hand. To his surprise he was able to read the writing. He then looked to the girl. “You can read?”  
The girl lowered her head. “No. But there are some books with pictures, and I like them a lot.” She then concentrated on Shi Wen who obediently lifted the cloth around his ears. She began touching and petting them in excitement, and this brought Shi Wen more joy than he would admit.  
Sunny saw his chance coming and began going through the books. The library wasn't big, but at least the most common tales and history should be found here.  
And so he began sorting out the books he found interesting. This would take up some time, but it was two days until the celebration. He would finish his research until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunny has finally a chance to learn something about the world he now lives in. But the Festival is coming closer, and he has to decide what to do.  
> The next decision is Right around the corner!


	6. Chapter 6

Sunny engrossed himself in the books. He always was a quick reader, and this helped him to go through the material fast. A lot of it was useless, but as he thought, he found lots of information, too.   
The basics Shi Wen had told him were right. There were three factions here, battling again and again for the might over others. Even if they were almost in balance, they still tried to take over other realms and be the winner.  
The demons needed humans to reproduce or used them simply as food. Since they were really powerful, they demanded tributes or robbed villages from time to time.  
The residents of heaven needed to be worshiped to maintain their powers. For this they battled the demons and protected the humans. They helped out in times of need, too, for example if some calamity occurred.   
Among the humans were only a few with powers. Otherwise they were the 'prey' of the other realms. Sometimes one ascended to heavens, sometimes a human fell into the demon realm, becoming a demon himself. Their stand resulted of the mass of humans living on the earth in comparison to the other factions and that they were needed by both of them.  
This was nothing new. New was, that there was a myth about the corporation between heaven and the demon realm. It was just one book that was talking about it, but it was told, that whenever an alliance between the two realms would be established, the world would end, and that this was the reason conflicts between these two races were provoked and staged by an unknown force.  
It was only a story, but it left a deep impression on Sunny. So what if the 'unknown force' was the one which brought him here? Did this mean he had to fulfill a role here, that he was here on purpose?  
This he had to find out!  
He had mixed feelings regarding this. On the one hand it would be nice to have a purpose, and to find this out was a reachable goal. On the other hand... being brought here in a different body, without any 'memories' or hints on what to do to, all this effort for a running system?   
It gave him a headache!  
But before he could search for more information, there was another thing that needed to be solved.  
“Meimei, when will the celebration start?”  
Over the two days, hey found out the name of the girl, Meimei. She was eight years old, and it was the second time she would participate as one of the servants in this festivity. Every two years the demons came and took three young adults away as sacrifices. This was hard for the village being small and far away from other cities, so there weren't many children born here. Especially the last two years the birth rate decreased even more, and taking away the people who could establish new families weakened the town almost to extinction.  
“When the sun goes down, the demons will come.” She already was wearing a plain white robe with some flowers attached to them. The sun already was high up in the sky, so there was not much time left.  
Sunny clenched his fists.  
There were only two options for him. First, disturb the banquet, free the sacrifices and try to scare away the demons, or second, wait for the celebration to end and then bring the remaining people away from here. It was out of the question to just let them be, because this town was doomed to perish if he didn't do anything. And that was something he just couldn't let happen.  
“You sure about this?”  
Since Meimei had to go to help preparating the feast, Sunny and Shi Wen were sitting together, thinking about what to do. “After all, this is none of your concern.”  
“I can't just sit there and let others be harmed. This would haunt me until forever.”  
Shi Wen sighed. “You're too good-natured! None of these people did anything for you, so why put yourself in danger?”  
“So you mean you just want to help others when you already gained something?” Sunnys gaze was laying on his companion. “If everyone would think so, there would no good deed be done ever again, because everyone would wait for others to start.”  
Shi Wen looked back for a moment before he averted his gaze. “You are right, I'm sorry. But it is dangerous! As we are now, we don't have powers or abilities we can rely on. Our bodies are young and weak, too. So what do you think we are capable of like this?”  
Sunny closed his eyes. “I don't know. We should first decide of what we want to do before planning out how to proceed.”  
Shi Wen nodded. “We should think of the pros and cons of the different options.”  
That was a good suggestion, and so they both began thinking things through.  
“First option: fighting the demons.” Shi Wen held up his index finger. “What were the positive aspects of this option?”  
“We can help the villagers to be able to stay in their environment. They can keep their belongings and don't have to move away. Especially for the old and sick people this would be the better option.” Sunny had his forehead in wrinkles. “And it would teach the demons a lesson to not enter a village careless again.”  
Shi Wen nodded in approval. “It would bring us combat experience, too. Maybe we could remember anything after this!” But then his face became stern. “On the contrary...”  
“...we could be wiped out.” They both were next to being powerless at the moment, and so it was highly possible that they would lose a direct fight. “Or the demons come back for revenge when we're not here.”  
Shi Wen sighed. “So this would cost us a lot. What about the second option?”  
“If we help them to leave this place they can start a new life at another place. There would be more people, so new options for marriage and such were given.”  
“But it would be hard for the older and sick ones. And we have to convince the people to leave here. I don't think, that any one here has ever left this village for more than a day's worth of distance.”  
Sunny massaged his temples. “They would lose everything. And it isn't guaranteed, that the demons wouldn't follow. Beside...” His expression darkened. “We would sacrifice another three people.”  
They became silent for quite some time. It was Shi Wen who spoke up again. “So to sum it up, it is risking our lives or sacrificing others.”  
“...yes.” Sunny bit his lip. “And when we choose option number one, it isn't guaranteed, that the demons won't go on a rampage if we fail.” He looked again at his companion. “I won't drag you into this. It's best if you leave now and-”  
Almost furious, Shi Wen jumped to his feet and put his hands on his hips. “What are you saying?! We're in this together! No matter what, I will stay with you and help you in whichever way I can!” His eyes were fixating on Sunny in anger “Don't you dare try to abandon me!”  
For a moment Sunny was only able to stare at the youth, but then he chuckled. “I understand. I'm sorry.”  
With a humph the youth sat back down again. “Glad you understand!” He then rested his chin in his hand. “But back to business... what should we do? Run or fight?”  
Well...that was the question. Sunny was sure he wouldn't lose his life somehow – just like before, why should he have been brought here just to die? But on the other hand, nothing was safe here in this world.  
A decision had to be made!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the second decision!
> 
> What should both of them do? Run or fight? Please vote in the comments!
> 
> Votings will be open until July, 31rd, or if there aren't enough votes reached until then, until Five votes were made.
> 
> Thank you for reading and voting!!
> 
> \----
> 
> Becca on Twitter gave Sunny in his adult form a face! I love it so much, please look at this and support her!  
> https://twitter.com/srb_gayauntie/status/1147975348300201986

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: thank you for reading! It means a lot to me!  
> I’m no native speaker, so my English isn’t fluent. Nonetheless, I hope you’ll enjoy this story.
> 
> This is an experiment. I want to write a story based on the decisions the readers are making, like a big collab. It would be awesome if you participate in this! 
> 
> I wanted to start differently with the transmigration thing, that's why Sunny is female. But that leads to a lot of interesting options, I think.


End file.
